Strike Witches 3: Witches Forever
by PrincessKooh
Summary: In lieu of season 3 being made. My version of continued adventures of the witches. Picks up from the end of season 2 of the Anime. Will Yoshika and Mio regain their their powers? What awaits the witches? Find out. Rated to fall in line with the series an
1. Chapter 1

Strike Witches 3: Witches Forever

Okay I know crummy title ^^; and yes this has been done a bit before but until we are graced with the season 3 of Strike Witches as announced us fans must do with re runs or in some cases rewatching the dvd's and Fanfiction. As such here is my version of things after episode 12 of season 2.

Of course I added my own OC Neka.

Description:

Ht: 5'7 Gender: Female (Duh) Age: 1,000,001 but looks 17

Species: Neko Catgirl WT: 107 lbs Eyes: blue Breasts: C cups

Hair: Blue, often done in various Anime girl hairstyles

Clothes: Often dresses as a maid or Anime schoolgirl with short skirts.

Origins: Originally from the Naruto realms Hidden Leaf Village she was experimented on by Orochimru but later merged with and interdimensonal being.

Powers: Various ( Too many to mention here ^^; )

Anyway so this will pick up at the battles end of season two episode 12. Hopefully you all enjoy, read and review. Rated T to fall in line with the Anime as well as some possible girl X girl fluff and such. Note the characters may be OOC at times.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Strike Witches *sob*

Chapter 1 (Episode 1): Legendary Witch? To the skies once more!

A young girl around 17 with cat ears and a tail was walking along the beach having just watched the 501st or rather one sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji defeat one hell of a tough Neuroi as well as rescue one Major Sakamoto**. "**Hmm so that's Miyafuji eh" said the girl as she watched the witches fly off. Once they were out of site she continued walking along the beach until she found a heavily damaged striker unit half buried in the sand and a sword.

***Four**** months later***

Yoshika with the help of her friend Michiko had been nursing an injured sparrow back to health. Her mother and grandmother had been trying to help Yoshika regain her lost magical powers but to no avail. It was a peaceful morning and Yoshika and Michiko had just released the now recovered bird. The girls were getting ready for school when she spotted a witch flying their way. She landed clumsily in a heap at the two girls feet.

"Ouch that hurt" said the witch getting back up.

"Hey I know you. You're that witch from a few months ago" said Yoshika.

"Wow I am flattered you remember me LT. Miyafuji. Anyway I have two more letters for you. One from and the other is anonymously addressed to you and Major Sakamoto" said the witch handing Yoshika both letters. She then quickly took off. Yoshika watched sad that she could no longer take to the air but quickly remembered the letters. The two girls rushed off to school. Yoshika knew she needed to speak to Mio who was now the schools new gym teacher.

At school Yoshika had found Mio making a group of boys do pushups presumably punishment for rule breaking. With the loss of Reppamaru she had once again taken to carrying and training with a wooden sword which she would often times use to place fear in her students.

"E-excuse me Sakamoto" Said Yoshika. "Ah Miyafuji you're early today" said Mio. "Well you see I got a couple of letters this morning I need to talk to you about" replied Yoshika.

They read the letter from Yoshika's dad first. It was another picture this time one of Hime and a few striker units. On the back was writing:

Dear, Yoshika

I hope you are well. By now I am sure you have grown a lot. Also I am sure you have met Mio Sakamoto. If so trust in her. She is a very good friend and clever young woman. One last thing should my letter come with a second follow the instructions carefully. Take the strikers you are both presented and be brave my dear daughter. Never forget you have great power and much potential.

Love always your father.

"Daddy" said Yoshika starting to cry.

'Hmm his letters seem to come at interesting times' thought Mio. "Ahem lets read the other letter" said Mio. With that they opened the second letter.

Dear Mio and Yoshika

First let me start by saying congrats to you Miyafuji on your recent promotion and victory against the Neuroi. Next to you Mio I say hi again and am glad to hear that you have survived such a hard battle. I wish this letter could come under better circumstances but alas things are not as well as the military would like to think. With that let's get to business. It has come to my attention both you and Miyafuji have a dilemma of sorts. If so there may be something of interest for you. Go to the place of training within no more than five weeks of receiving this letter. I am sure you know the place and person to whom you should meet Mio. Though the hag may not like things the situation has changed.

Signed NKA

P.S. I there may also be few gifts and surprises in store for you.

Mio narrowed her eyes in thought. "So she has returned eh? Miyafuji go home and pack now! I have some arrangements to make" said Mio.

"Uh yes mam" said Yoshika.

***4 ½ weeks later***

Mio and Yoshika had arrived at an oh too familiar place. "Huh this is that training ground from before" said Yoshika. Sure enough they were greeted by a certain elderly witch on a broom. In the sky a few young female witches and even a couple of male witches were flying around no doubt training. One boy and girl were flying side by side kissing while the other boy and the rest of girls flew around in various formations.

"Well well if it isn't young Miyafuji and Sakamoto" said the old woman. "Long time no see Anna" said Mio. "Hi mam" said Yoshika. "Hey cutie" said one of the boys flying by Mio and Yoshika narrowly missing them.

"Damn it I am getting too old for this" said Anna. She then led to her barn. "So I assume you know why you are here Mio" asked Anna.

"Yes I have a pretty good idea" replied Mio.

"Well then let's get down to brass tacks. Though I am not a bit happy being put into this position I trust you know the Neuroi have become a problem once more" said Anna.

"Yeah I heard that they reclaimed the territories that the witches had won in our last two battles" said Yoshika sadly.

"Yes that's right. Furthermore it seems that a certain general is out for revenge against the witches, namely the man who tried to disband you all before with the use of the Warlock. It is rumored that he has now somehow teamed up with these new Neuroi. Anyway I think our guest should explain more" said Anna grinning at the last part.

"Well hello there Mio I see you brought Yoshika Miyafuji as requested" came a voice from above.

All three of them looked up to see a young witch around 17 with blue hair, cat ears and a tail hovering via the use of a Striker Unit. It resembled one of Shirley's but was gold with a few buttons on the side.

"I was right then it was you who sent the letter. You have returned" stated Mio.

"Um who is… Yoshika started but was cut off.

"I am the one who sent the letter. I'm glad to see that my military contacts were willing and able to discretely get my letter to you both. I have been wanting to meet you for a while now Yoshika" said the witch slowly descending to the ground.

"But why me? And you you still haven't said who you are" said Yoshika.

"Miyafuji this girl is a special witch. She is not only one of the first in this world but she was also a teacher to many and hero. She is a legendary witch and an old friend. She was the legendary witch who gave the military their first victory over the Neuroi as well as the first and only to do so on a broomstick using a combination of ancient magic and the only available weaponry at the time before strikers came to be. She also assisted us in the inventing of them and testing them worldwide" explained Mio.

"wow that's so cool" said Yoshika.

"Ah Mio you give me too much credit. Besides none of the witches at the time had the guts or the training to do something and the military would surely have lost without my planning and intervention. Anyway allow me to introduce myself, the names Neka and this here is my Striker XLT Mach 2" said the witch.

"Wow it's so quiet! I never even heard you hovering" said Yoshika

"Yeah it took a lot of work. I bet Shirley would just love to try it out once I meet her. That brings me to business; I've seen video footage of a few of your battles Miyafuji. In addition I also had the pleasure of watching you battle to save Mio. You Miyafuji are the strongest witch I have ever seen" said Neka causing Yoshika to blush.

"I'm not really all that great and besides me and Sakamoto…we both lost our powers" said Yoshika sadly.

"That is part of why I have summoned you both. Let me ask you Miyafuji, if you could would you rejoin the Strike Witches no matter what" asked Neka.

"Of course but it's not possible is it" asked Yoshika.

"Actually it is" said Anna pulling out a very large and very old tattered book from a shelf.

"Yes that is correct. Depending on the situation and circumstances there are five ways for a witch to regain his or her lost powers. I will restore both your powers but only on a few conditions" said Neka.

"Okay we're listening" said Mio.

Neka then landed her striker unit and walked over to Yoshika first.

"I bet you're curious why my tails and ears haven't vanished huh" she asked.

"Uh m-maybe a little" said Yoshika.

"Well you see I'm not an ordinary witch. I have no familiar and my tail and ears are the result of experimentation I was forced to undergo as a child" replied Neka in a cold emotionless voice.

Yoshika gulped a bit before Neka bent down and whispered into her ears the terms of their agreement the stood back up. Neka looked at the blushing girl. "Don't worry though my experimental pills are harmless and carry no side effects" she said to reassure Yoshika.

"Okay I agree. I wanna be able to fly again" said Miyafuji.

"Ha ha ha that's the spirit Miyafuji" said Sakamoto.

"As for you Mio here are your terms, one you agree to help with new witch trainees. Two if you plan to train Miyafuji I will supervise and you must include Perrine, three if Minna or any other superior orders you out of danger you will follow orders and lastly you will agree to assist me and Shirley in flight testing and striker design on occasion" said Neka.

Mio was a little hesitant at first but agreed.

"Now then let's do the rituals. I shall restore Yoshika's powers first then Mio's since hers will be a little more complex" said Neka.

***A few hours later***

Both rituals were successfully completed without any problems. To put things to the test Mio flew a broom while Neka cut herself and had Yoshika heal it.

"Ahem now then third reason I brought you both here is I have something for you both" said Neka. She then took a cloth off of a crate nearby revealing two strikers and a sword.

"Is that.. started both of them.

"Yes I retrieved Reppamaru for you and did a little magical blacksmithing to it. It should be a little safer for either of you to use. I also took the liberty of retrieving Miyafuji's striker and performed repairs to it. I even made a few modifications to it, and lastly since Mio lost her striker I built a replica of the original but with the same modifications. You'll both notice less of a drain on your magical powers, a speed boost, easier control and a small boost in defensive powers as well" explained Neka.

"Oh wow thank you" said Yoshika.

"Ahem why don't you explain the last important piece of the puzzle" said Anna.

"Right then, the fourth and final reason I brought you her in case you hadn't already guessed is to announce the reforming of the 501st or as you know em the Strike Witches. I will be joining as well since my original squad the 3rd fighter wing is no longer around. I will answer your questions later as well Sergeant Miyafuji" said Neka spotting the look on Yoshika's face. There was a few minutes pause before she continued.

"Our base shall be the same one that was used by the witches at the time Miyafuji joined and all of the old members will be there. I have sent correspondence to Minna and she assures me that the room assignments will be mostly the same. Now as for the teaching duties we discussed earlier I'm sure you noticed the six or seven witches that Anna is currently training outside when you first arrived" continued Neka.

"Let me guess, they're new witches in training right" asked Mio.

"Ah yes very perceptive major, indeed those witches outside as well as a few others that will be joining us at base will be the newest recruits to the witches. We need to increase our strength and more importantly end this war once and for all. The military has already continued work on the Neuroi technology the used before but have learned by now the enemy won't go down easily. They realize now is the time for the witches to shine" finished Neka.

"Ha ha ha quite the planner as always eh Neka? Very well then but everyone will train like hell" said Mio.

"I wouldn't expect anything less" said Neka.

"Well then you three should go. I'll send the witches along in a couple more weeks" said Anna.

"Right, then whats say we test out your new strikers" said Neka.

With that they went outside and Mio took her sword and sheathed it on her back while Yoshika equipped her striker, then Mio did the same.

"Alright girls let's move out" said Neka.

"Yes mam" replied Yoshika.

"Eye eye mam" said Mio earning a look from Yoshika.

Neka spotted it and spoke. "Oh yeah we problobly should have told you before, I'm the same rank as commander Minna or rather was when I left the military" Said Neka as the three took off.

The witches in training clustered together and watched in awe.

"Oh wow it feels so good to fly again" said Yoshika.

"Yeah it does" said Mio softly.

To Be Continued

A/N: phew been working on this for about a month or so. And no writing this doesn't mean I have abandoned any stories. To those Strike Witches fans I admit I'm a tad rusty. I may have to re watch stuff again but yes the base will be the one from season one also the "delivery witch" is the same one who delivered a mysterious letter to Yoshika at the end of season one whos name and rank I can't seem to find *sob* if anyone knows please leave it in a review. Well bye for now. Oh and some stuff will be explained later on for those with questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Strike Witches 3: Witches Forever

Yay I actually found out the name of that delivery witch from season one. Her Name is Amaki Suwa for those who were wondering. Yay for obscure characters lol.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Strike Witches *sob* but I do own my OC Neka and the events of this fanfic , the season 1 Strike Witches box set, my trusty laptop, the randomness and any OOC-ness lol.

Chapter 2 (Episode 2): Legendary Witch? To the skies once more!

The trio had been flying for several hours now.

"Not too shabby ladies. Nice flying for being out of practice" said Neka as the trio continued on their way to their destination.

"Well as Miyafuji would put one can never forget being a witch" said Mio causing Yoshika to blush.

"Yes I suppose you're right Mio. The witches especially the Strike Witches are quite amazing after all" said Neka.

The three continued their flight for a little while longer until some trouble arose. Out of nowhere beam fired at Major Sakamoto. Neka rushed in and blocked with a shield the like of which rivaled even Yoshika's.

"Damn it's the Neuroi" spat Mio.

"But how? We didn't even sense anything" said Yoshika.

"It's one of them new Neuroi I've heard about" started Neka blocking for all three of them this time.

"This Neuroi can conceal itself fully till the last second. I doubt even Sanya, Lynne, or Eila could locate it until it reveals itself" said Neka causing the other two to gasp.

"Well then what do we do" asked Yoshika panicking.

"Miyafuji you back me up, Mio you try to evade any attacks but don't try to use your shield yet. I'll take care of this while you radio for backup" said Neka handing them each a transponder.

Neka deflected yet another attack from all three of them. Then to the shock of the others several clones of Neka appeared.

"Hn let's get this thing out into the open shall we" said Neka with a grin.

"This is Major Mio Sakamoto of the former 501st requesting any available backup, Neuroi spotted. The enemy is able to fully conceal itself. Number of enemies is unknown" called Mio into her transponder.

Six of the clones formed a circle. "Now then try this on Neuroi scum! Resonance Wave" shouted Neka. A powerful bright purple light filled the sky. Suddenly seven large Neuroi could be seen surrounding them.

"Damn they tried to outnumber us" spat Neka.

"Damn we're outnumbered and above ocean too" said Mio with desperation and worry in her voice.

"Don't underestimate me or my clones Mio" said Neka. _'Although still this is not good' _she thought.

"Guess since the usual boom and zoom tactics won't work in this situation I'm gonna have pull a few aces out of my sleeves" said Neka. Three of her clones then grabbed hands forming a small circle and creating shields around them then started spinning faster and faster until they look like a giant blue flying, spinning disc.

The Neuroi shot several beams all of which were reflected. "Ha try this one on for size! Slicing Shield Scythe"yelled Neka. The spinning clones then charged at one of the Neuroi slicing it in two and by sheer luck taking out its core along with it. Next they rounded to take out another but the remaining six all fired at once. The clones seemingly couldn't take any more and vanished in the beam fire.

"Damn it" said Neka.

Yoshika hovered watching in awe.

"Damn guess I'll have to try this then, Tonnerre" yelled Neka causing the other two to look shocked.

Lightning struck the two Neuroi nearest Neka but seemingly had little effect. "No way" she said.

"Damn these things! How about this then" said Neka her frustration showing. Her and one of her clones vanished then reappeared above and below one of Neuroi. Their right hands started to glow with a purple aura.

"Try this! Big Bang Blast" yelled Neka. As her and her clone each landed a powerful punch on the Neuroi the areas of impact exploded leaving a gaping hole right through the center of the Neuroi revealing its core. Neka smirked. She reached in and grabbed the core with her still glowing hand then smashed it to bits defeating he second enemy. Immediately the remaining five Neuroi started firing on her. She was able to block but the clone wasn't and vanished, destroyed by the beams like its predecessors leaving Neka with only two clones. Unfortunately Neka was starting to tire out. Miyafuji was now fighting another Neuroi that had just shown up putting the enemies' numbers back at six.

Mio refused to just stand by any longer and went to Yoshika's aid.

"Damn it all! Where the hell is the backup? I might only be able to take out two more at best" said Neka huffing as she blocked a few more beam attacks.

"Yoshika get a few shots in on the enemy you're facing and I'll have a clone take care of the rest" said Neka into her transponder.

"Right" responded Yoshika as she fired on the Neuroi.

As soon as the Neuroi took the damage one of the clones appeared in front of the damaged area. "Big Bang Blast" said the clone striking the enemy with a glowing hand as done earlier but this time taking out the core with one strike before vanishing.

"Damn just one clone left! I better make this count! Mio, Miyafuji drop your altitude and stay low, this next attack could be troublesome if you get caught in it" said Neka.

"Right" they replied dropping their altitude by half.

Neka and her clone then flew to opposite ends of four of the Neuroi and both of their hand began to glow this time with a black aura. "Take this, Magnetic Gravity Crusher" shouted Neka. The four Neuroi were then seemingly pulled together until all four crashed into each other causing a massive explosion which destroyed the core of all four along with the last clone.

"Good just one left but now I barely have enough magic to fly and the others are out of ammo" huffed Neka blocking a beam from the last Neuroi.

Just then someone attacked the Neuroi. Mio and Yoshika rejoining Neka pointed out who it was.

"Hey it's the rest of the witches" said Yoshika excited.

Sure enough there was Shirley, Minna, Trude and Lt. Hartmann. Behind them were Perrine, Lucchini**, **and Lynne. Bringing up the rear were Sanya, and Eila.

"Yoshika looks like you could use some help" shouted Shirley.

"Hey who's that girl with you" asked Eila.

"Major Sakamoto" greeted Perrine.

"Ahem we can explain and have the love fest later! Right now we have bigger problems" said Neka starting to wobble from fatigue.

"Right let's go girls" ordered Trude.

In a matter of minutes the witches took out the remaining Neuroi their training evident. Of course with the battle now being nine on one it helped.

The others flew over to their fatigued teammates and Neka having succeeded.

"So who are you" asked Lucchini.

"I'll explain on the way back to base but first the three of us will need help" said Neka as her, Yoshika's and Mio's strikers started to sputter.

Getting the idea the others helped out. Perrine and Lynne grabbed Yoshika by either side. Trude, and Hartmann grabbed Mio and Sanya and Eila grabbed Neka. That left Shirley, Minna, and Lucchini to each take one of their strikers. They then flew towards the base.

*On the way back to the base*

"I'm sorry you all had to help us like this" said Neka.

"Eh don't worry about it" said Shirley.

"So spill who are you" said Perrine.

"Well to start I am the one that is partially responsible for summoning the Strike Witches" started Neka causing everyone except Mio, Minna and Trude to look shocked.

"So then you didn't just summon me and Sakamoto" asked Yoshika.

"No, as I told you and Mio earlier the Strike Witches are needed" said Neka earning more shocked looks.

"Ah I have a question. How come your ears and tail haven't disappeared if you're out of magic" asked Lucchini.

The others had just noticed this.

"That is a lengthy story of its own. For now just know it's because I'm no normal witch. As for whom I am Pilot Officer Eila, and Flying Officer Perrine Clostermann, I am the legendary commander of the 3rd Fighter Wing same rank as Minna, you may all however call me Neka" she greeted.

"What the third fighter wing? For real" asked a shocked Shirley.

"Okay but how did you know mine, Minna's, and Eila's names and rank" asked Perrine.

"Ha did you really think I wouldn't do some research on the witches? Especially since as of today the Strike Witches are hereby officially reformed with me and Commander Minna as co commanders" said Neka earning surprised gasps.

"So then the letters were true? You are joining the Strike Witches as well as rejoining the war against the Neuroi" asked Minna.

"Yes that is correct. Also as you are aware a few other changes are being made" said Neka.

"So what else do you know about us" asked Perrine wanted a change in topic.

"Well let's see? The cutie with silver hair is Flying Officer Sanya V. Latvyak age 15 hailing from Orussia , You Perrine H. Clostermann are 16 and hail from Gallia. Trude also known as Gertrude Barkhorn is 19 and hails from Karlsland as does Lt. Erica Hartmann age 17. Barkhorn also has an adorable little sister named Chris who is 11. She has a habit of doting on her little sister and sometimes Yoshika in her sisters place. Hartmann also has a twin sister named Ursula who is also in the military but works mostly in R & D. The adorable Ensign Francesca Lucchini or Pilot Officer Lucchini over there age 14 hails from Romangna. She has a few perverted tendencies such as playing with and groping breasts and has a lazy streak. Major Mio Sakamoto age 21 hails from the Fuso Empire as does Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji age 15 who will be turning 16 soon and who's father invented the Striker Units of today. The other cutie over there with the blue eyes and ponytail is Sergeant Lynette Bishop age 17 hailing from the Britannian Commonwealth often called Lynne for short. She's the middle child of eight siblings consisting of an older sister named Wilma who was once a witch, five younger sisters and a younger brother whom I feel slightly sorry for in some ways. She attended an all girls school and has a tendency to be shy and exhibit low self confidence. Miss big chest over there is the famous Flight Lieutenant Charlotte E. Yeager age 18 also known as Shirley. Se hails from The United States of Liberion and is a thrill seeker with an affinity to speed. She holds several various records, titles and awards for her exploits generally involving speed but also for her skill as an ace pilot. She has been featured in several magazines and even a few TV commercials. Next is Pilot Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen age 17 hailing from Samoa. She has the magical ability to see into the future but it is rather limited and generally only has combat applications. She tends to be protective of Sanya but I shall keep the reasons why a secret for now. Lastly is Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke age 20 the other Karlslander on the team. She is often protective of Mio and acts as a good cop to Mio's bad cop. She is a stern yet sisterly leader somewhat like myself. She also has a major talent for singing and could easily turn pro were she not in the military" finished Neka.

Everyone fell silent. Most were in a state of shock.

"Ahem anything else you wish to know" asked Neka. Immediately she was bombarded with comments.

"I do not dote on my sister" huffed Trude.

"Do too" countered Hartmann.

"I'm not really that cute" said Lynne.

"I have my reasons for protecting Mio" said Minna who blushed once she saw a look on Mio's face.

"And just what are you implying between me and Sanya" questioned Eila.

"Am I really cute" asked Sanya.

"Hey who are you calling a lazy pervert? Oh and can I play with your chest later" asked Lucchini.

"Uh sure" replied Neka with a sweat drop.

"Well she has a point with you" said Hartmann.

"Wow I'm so glad I'm still famous" said Shirley.

"Uh shouldn't you break them up" asked Yoshika?

"No need, we're almost at the base" said Mio.

Sure enough they soon arrived at the base landing on the runway strip. They went to the hangar to unload their equipment and Strikers. Afterwards they had Yoshika and Lynne set to work on dinner.

To Be Continued

A/N: Just so you fans know I tweaked the ages a bit figuring that from the start of the Anime to the time frame of this fic that time has passed. Also apologies for the OOC but as I have mentioned before there will be OOC to some extent.


	3. Chapter 3

Strike Witches 3: Witches Forever

Yay I actually found out the name of that delivery witch from season one. Her Name is Amaki Suwa for those who were wondering. Yay for obscure characters lol.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Strike Witches *sob* but I do own my OC Neka, ANY OTHER OC's ( or made up characters in this fic ) the events of this fanfic , a bag of pretzels, and a Striker Unit lol just kidding but I wish.

Chapter 3 (Episode 3): Changes!

The witches soon gathered in the dining hall. Yoshika and Lynnette started serving dinner.

"So how did Mio and Sergeant Miyafuji regain their powers" asked Barkhorn.

"Hey yeah that's right I thought the major and Yoshika lost their powers" said Perrine.

"Actually there are five none methods to restore a witches lost powers" said Minna.

"Wow really" asked the others. "Yes it's true but neither of them are exactly an easy process" answered Neka.

"So then I presume that's the real reason you ran of magic earlier" inquired Minna.

"Huh what you mean" asked Lucchini.

"Yes that's right. I used the fifth method on them since it is the most effective, however as you know it's risky for most witches to attempt even once let alone twice in a row but I have successfully restored both Sakamoto's and Miyafuji's powers" said Neka taking a bite of some rice.

The rest of the witches looked shocked.

"Ahem there are however some drawbacks. In Mio's case I've already instructed her to only train gradually at this point and warned her against the use of the Reppuzan just yet. Also though I have restored her ability to use shields I recommended that she wait a week until the power transfer has had time to fully settle in. As you well know after age 20 witches generally have a decline in power and shouldn't even consider being a Strike Witch however there are risky ways around this too. I have discussed it all with Mio already" continued Neka.

"Well that's good then. And what of Miyafuji's status" said Minna.

"Well Yoshika on the other hand is much better off but still has some risk factors of her own. She is still young yet. Also in her favor is that she is way powerful. I ran a diagnostic on her powers after restoring them and I must say our young Miyafuji here is truly amazing, perhaps one of the strongest witches in all history" said Neka.

"What her? There is no way this raccoon dog can be that good" said Perrine.

"Wow you're so amazing Yoshika" said Lynne.

"I thought you two were on good terms now" said Mio.

"I'm not surprised after all we have seen her improve a great deal in training haven't we Barkhorn" said Minna.

"Yeah it's true" said Trude.

"Aww I'm not really that special" said Yoshika blushing from all the praise.

"Relax and just accept the compliment" said Shirley.

"I think Perrine is just jealous" accused Hartmann.

"Am not" huffed Perrine.

"Yoshika may be strong but her chest is still small" said Lucchini grabbing Yoshika's chest.

"Huh I think they went up a size" she added.

"Alright Yoshika" said Shirley raising a glass to toast her larger size.

"Oh lemme feel" said Neka grabbing the embarrassed girl after Lucchini let go.

"Hey you're right but they only grew about half a size" said Neka.

"Great just what we need another Lucchini" said Minna.

"R-really I don't mind" said Yoshika trying to hide her embarrassment and blush but failing miserably and earning a few looks from the others.

After a few more squeezes of Yoshika's chest Neka sat down and resumed eating.

"By the way Yoshika the rumors are true. Your cooking is amazing" said Neka.

"I'll say! We've all missed her cooking these past several months" said Trude as Lucchini begged for seconds.

"Ahem now then Commander Neka how about we get down to business while everyone else is still here" said Minna getting down to brass tacks.

"Very well Minna but you may call me Neka. I don't like formalities unless the situation truly demands nor am I here to step on anyone's toes. Though it may be orders from headquarters I respect your position as the ranking officer of the 501st as well as Barkhorn and Major Sakamoto's leadership based on what I've heard. It may exceed military understanding but I wish for us to all be friends as well as comrades" said Neka.

"Wow she's kind of cool" blurted out Perrine.

"Ha ha ha you kind of remind me of Miyafuji both father and daughter" said Mio.

"Very well then Neka but still as we've just arrived at the base earlier today and you are still officially in charge you still need to at least brief us" said Minna.

"Ah touché Minna but first I should change" said Neka taking a few more bites of her food before standing up. She then walked to one end of the table and snapped her fingers. In an instant her schoolgirl uniform was replaced with a replica of Yoshika's outfit only in her size causing a few shocked looks.

"I will begin the briefing however as you will soon learn I don't care for most military outfits" said Neka.

"Well every witch does have her own style" said Mio.

"Well said Mio. Now then first off allow me to announce once more as of today the Strike Witches are hereby reformed. Not only is the 501st reformed but from now on it has been placed under a dissolution protection order. In short you witches will ever again be disbanded under any circumstance as long as its members remain capable of performing duties" said Neka gaining some cheers amongst the witches.

"I see that's good news" said Trude.

"Aww Trude is learning share her feelings" jeered Hartmann.

"I am not! Fellings have no place in war for a soldier of Karlsland" defended Trude.

"Ahem now then there will however be quite a few changes" continued Neka regaining everyones attention.

"Firstly Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji, Sergeant Lynette Bishop in recognition of your past skills I have decided to promote you each one rank. HQ gave me the okay and I see no reasons to delay it" said Neka earning more cheers and the others praising the two.

"Ahem nextly Miyafuji will have a few additional duties when not training or on missions. You will find that some items that have been taken to your quarters along with your belongings will explain things more" said Neka.

"Yes mam" said Yoshika with a salute.

"That brings me to the next topic. There will be some changes to room assignments. This is in part due to the new recruits we will be getting. To start the room assignments are as follows. Mio, Perrine and Minna will get the main Commanders Suite that has been added to the base. As some of you may have noticed the base has undergone some renovations and been expanded so I suggest you all familiarize yourself with the newest additions to the facilities. Next up Yoshika, Lynne and I will be sharing Miyafuji's old quarters which has been expanded into the new Sub Commanders Suite. I am sure you will both like the new accommodations as will Mio, Perrine and Minna most likely. Next Shirley and Lucchini will share a room. Eila and Sanya will also share Eila's old room. Trude and Hartmann will continue to share a room as well. You both will notice that your old room has been expanded and sports an extra bed. This will be for one of our new guests who will also share the room. I'm sure you both know her. It seems that she is just now displaying magical powers and so she will begin training under myself, Mio, Minna, Trude and another guest of ours Anna Fererra" said Neka earning gasps at the last part.

"Not Anna" shuddered Shirley.

"Yes Anna Fererra will be our newest instructor. She has already started training a few new recruits" said Minna.

"So that's what she meant by seeing us later" said Yoshika.

"Not that old hag again" said Perrine.

"I-it wasn't that bad" Lynne tried to say with a straight face but failed as a look of dread overtook her face.

"Ahem moving on the remainder of the quarters will serve for either new recruits, guests or the other personnel that will be joining us" said Neka.

"Wait guests and other personnel" questioned Trude.

"Yes as you may have noticed upon your arrival earlier, in addition to the modifications to the main building a few extra building and a couple of small airfields have been erected nearby and will also now serve as a part of this base. In addition to extra training grounds there is going to be a few R & D labs. The staff for those facilities will have living quarters here. Also we will be working more closely with the Fuso Army. They are loaning us the former crew of the Akagi who are now serving on their new ship the Akagi II. In fact I promised the captain that they could spend some time with the witches, as such effective immediately the low contact rule once enforced by Commander Minna is hereby permanently abolished" said Neka.

"Yay newbies" said Lucchini.

"I believe there is one particular member of the crew that would like to Yoshika" said Neka.

"Hey yeah that's right" said Lynne recalling the boy who had once tried to give Yoshika a letter.

"Ooo does Yoshika have a boyfriend" inquired Lucchini.

"It's not like that" said Yoshika blushing.

"Ah first love how romantic and cute" stated Eila.

"Now then the Akagi II will be arriving in two days a 0900 and the rest of the people I mentioned shall be arriving between 1300 and 1600 the same day. Luckily intelligence says there should be no Neuroi attack for at least three days so tomorrow we will all be on standby. However it will not be a free day all day. Since you are all tired I will be a bit generous. Breakfast tomorrow will be served at 0930 during which I will give you all a little more briefing. At 1030 we will have a mini training session and at 1400 a tour of the new facilities. That is all for tonight ladies" finished Neka.

"All of you are now dismissed except for Lynne, Yoshika, Sakamoto, Trude and Minna. Perrine you and Lucchini can clear the dinner table. I'll have the dishes taken care of later" added Neka.

"Yes mam" agreed everyone. With that the witches made their way to their quarters save those with orders. Perrine and Lucchini quickly cleared the table while the remaining girls watched then Lucchini went to her room while Perrine waited for the major outside.

Once those two were gone the others began to speak.

"Well I see for someone who doesn't like leading much you sure did good at taking charge. I can see you rank is well deserved" said Minna.

"Why thank you Minna. You're no slouch either though from what I hear" replied Neka.

"Okay enough small talk. There must be a reason you wanted us five to stay behind" said Trude.

"As perceptive as ever Trude. Yes there is. First off I suspect at least two of you have an idea on what the first part is all about" said Neka.

"Does it have to do with the pact you and Yoshika made" asked Mio.

"Um what pact" asked Lynne clearly confused.

"The pact Yoshika made to regain her powers" said Minna knowingly.

"Yes that is correct" said Mio.

"So how does the pact work" asked Lynne.

"More importantly what are the details of the pact" asked Trude causing Yoshika to blush.

"I have some theories considering I know Neka well enough and given Yoshika's importance" said Mio.

"Let me tell them" said a blushing Yoshika.

"Very well then Miyafuji go on" said Neka.

"I'll let Neka explain how the pact works. As for the details I had to agree to a few things. The first was to room with Lynne and Neka. The second was to follow any orders she gives me without question. The third being that she may engage in any activity with me or the other witches without protest or complaint from me. The fourth was that I would agree to court the boy who tried to give me that love letter Minna wouldn't let me receive and willingly take any relationship as far as it may go without complaint. The last part was of course to protect always Sakamoto and the rest of the Strike Witches as well as to always remain their friends no matter what" explained Yoshika.

"And you actually let her agree to all that" yelled Trude grabbing onto Mio's shirt.

"It wasn't my choice or place to stop it" said Mio.

"I understand your concern Trude however whether you like it or not Yoshika is not your little sister. You are free to dote on her all you wish but at the end of the day Miyafuji is not your concern" said Neka.

"So you think you can just intrude on peoples love lives then" spat Trude.

"Normally no however it is imperative that Miyafuji someday produce an heir to her family. Her magic is stronger than you were led to believe and if she doesn't do it the consequences could be most disastrous. Also her family line must continue. Perhaps if she had siblings things would be different but unfortunately her father often placed work ahead of family and though the cause was noble this is the end result none the less" said Neka.

"It's still isn't okay! What about her family and friends" spat Trude.

"If you're so concerned then you should know I have already contacted her family. They were reluctant at first but ultimately approved acknowledging the situation. I am also sure her father would agree too seeing as this could affect other people as well" said Neka.

Trude finally gave up in defeat. Minna and Neka exchanged knowing glances at each other in the impending silence.

"Ahem Lynne" said Neka.

"Yes mam" replied Lynne.

"I know it's not your area of expertise but please help Yoshika. I am aware that you are her best friend amongst all the witches" said Neka.

Lynne nodded in agreement.

"So then what was Mio's pact" asked Minna curiously.

"Well that's simple. First she had to promise not to act to recklessly and avoid situations that seem too risky. Second she had to agree to assist in the training of new recruits. Third she had to agree to room with you and Perrine. Fourth she had to agree to give Perrine, Lucchini, Yoshika and Lynne extra training and lastly she like Miyafuji had to agree to follow orders" said Neka.

"Well most of those are easy but for the others Mio must have been pretty desperate to fly again" replied Minna.

"Ha I suppose so" said Neka.

"Well in the words of Miyafuji I want to protect people" said Mio.

"Oh and Trude you may want to learn to loosen up when it comes to Chris, just some friendly advice" said Neka.

"Hn you're just as bad as Hartmann" huffed Trude.

"Well then ladies it is getting late so let's say we all turn in for the night" said Neka.

"Agreed" said Minna. They then entered the hallway where Perrine had been listening in but said nothing. They al merely made their way back to their quarters. Neka of had to remind Mio, Minna and Perrine that their new and improved room was next to Miyafuji's new and improved room.

Mio, Minna and Perrine entered their room first to be amazed. The front door to the room read: Commander's Suite, Residence- Commander Minna Wilcke, Major Mio Sakamoto and Flight OfficerPerrine-H. Clostermann Esq. The room was quite large and comprised of three adjoining rooms. The main room which they had entered consisted of a living room with a couple of sofas, and coffee tables, and off to one side was a large bookshelf crammed with books while on the opposite side was a grand piano no doubt there for Minna. The second room was an office slash sitting room. There was two desks with large chairs side by side. The desk on the right had a plaque that read: Commander Minna Wilcke. The one on the right had a plaque that read: Major Mio Sakamoto. Minna's desk had the crest of Karlsland on the front while Mio's had the insignia of the Fuso Empire on it. There were also three computers, a TV, a projector and a small bookshelf. The third and final room was a large bedroom with three bed each bearing the respective crests of the presumed occupants homeland including Gallia for Perrine. The three of them were blown away.

Neka, Lynne, and Yoshika entered their suite. It was much like the one next door but the door read: Vice Command Suite. Residence- Commander Neka 4th Joint Fighter Wing/ 501st Joint Fighter Wing, Lynette Bishop R & D Assistant/Flight instructor, Yoshika Miyafuji Senior Assistant R & D/ Flight Instructor.

Their living room of course lacked a piano. The office had only one desk with a plaque for Neka but notably lacked any crest or insignia. The bedroom however was much the same as next door though again Neka's bed lacked a crest. Both bedrooms had several dressers to store stuff and as Neka had said earlier their belongings had indeed been brought into the rooms somehow. Both rooms also had a desk with a mirror should the girls need it. Also attached to the bedrooms were bathrooms complete with everything save a bath or shower. Also if need be there was a door that connected the two rooms. Neka had yet to tell them of this as both doors were locked. She would explain later.

"So what do you girls think" asked Neka.

To Be Continued

A/N: Phew that took a while this chapter. Man I think Strike Witches may be the hardest thing I've ever worked on *passes out on top of her laptop*


	4. Chapter 4

Strike Witches 3: Witches Forever

Sorry for the boring chapter last time but hey Strike Witches wasn't all action all the time Anyway as for the pact thing the idea came from the Anime Negima and the pactio concept with a bit of a wist on a big thank you to this story's awesome first reviewer Aik0Miyamoto

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Strike Witches *sob* but I do own my OC Neka, ANY OTHER OC's ( or made up characters in this fic ) the events of this fanfic , a cold pizza and broomstick which I will now beat my noisy neighbor with *Beats said neighbor over the head with the broomstick*

Chapter 4 (Episode 4): That Witch we Learn

Neka, Lynnette, and Yoshika had changed for bed with Neka opting to sleep in just sky blue panties and a pink lace bra gaining a few wondering stares from Yoshika.

"Well then ladies we should get to bed, busy day tomorrow after all" said Neka.

With that they drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile in Perrine's room: _'I can't believe I get to sleep in the same room with the major. It's like a dream come true. Thank you so much Commander Neka' _thought Perrine before drifting happily asleep.

Most of the witches had a peaceful night's sleep. Sanya in Eila's bed had her arms wrapper peacefully around the other girl having gone their seemingly on instinct. Lucchini was snuggled on top of Shirley's chest and the other witches were having their assorted pleasant dreams.

Yoshika had woken up in the middle of the night and found the boxes Neka had mentioned. On top of one of them was a note.

Dear Yoshika:

These materials belonged to your father please use and treat them well.

There was no signature. Neka opened an eye and spotted Yoshika. She smiled knowingly then went back to sleep. Yoshika opened a box and discovered a few journals and blueprints for striker units. She spent hours reading various materials in her bed with the curtains drawn around so her roommates wouldn't see.

***The next morning 09:12***

"Hartmann wake up already" said Trude.

"Mmm just 45 more minutes" mumbled a sleeping Hartmann.

Just then Neka came in. "I see someone still has trouble waking up in the morning" said Neka.

"You don't know the half of it. Such behavior is unfitting of a soldier of Karlsland" said Trude.

"Here allow me" said Neka pulling a bucket of water out of seemingly thin air hen dumping it on Hartmann. "Rise and shine soldier duty calls" said Neka.

Hartmann slowly got up. "Aww you're worse than Trude" said Hartmann sleepily.

"Flattery will get you nowhere no up and atom soldier! You have 15 minutes to report for breakfast and our morning briefing" said Neka taking her leave.

*09:31 in the dining hall*

Slowly the witches assembled with Hartmann being the last to show up. Once all of the witches were there a few clones of Neka wearing maid outfits brought in plates of breakfast as the original stood at one end of the table ready to address the group wearing an outfit matching Sanya's.

"Good morning ladies. As you can see I have taken the liberty of making this mornings breakfast" started Neka motioning to the sausage, bacon, fresh squeezed juices and various omelets that were laid out.

The girls began to dig in.

"Wow it's even better than Yoshika's cooking" blurted out Hartmann.

"Yeah you're really good" said Shirley.

"Thanks. Ahem now then as I said last night we are going to have a briefing during breakfast so with that said lets begin. First off a reminder that we will be having training at 1030 this morning, we will then break for lunch at 1200 then resume training at 1245. After training I will give you all a tour of the new facilities at 1400 then the rest of the day will be free for you all except Perrine, Lynette, Lucchini and Yoshika who will have extra training with me, Mio, Trude and Minna" said Neka.

"Aww why me" groaned Lucchini.

"Because you could use some extra practice too" said Minna swallowing her bacon and sausage.

"Ahem now then as a reminder we are on standby today so don't get too relaxed during your down time. Onto the second order of business I assume you are all wondering why your names, ranks, titles and positions are on your rooms doors and more specifically why nearly all of you are now considered "Flight Instructors"? Am I right" said Neka.

"I was kind of curious now that you mention it" asked Shirley.

There was some general agreement around the table.

"Well as I said yesterday there will be new recruits and trainees joining the Strike Witches. While it is true that Anna, Mio, Trude, Minna and myself will be the primary instructors I have decided upon approval from HQ that most of you witches will also help in instructing the newbies. Eila however will be having a different task and Sanya will only be a backup instructor since she will be resuming her old post on night patrol. Shirley won't be teaching because she will now be working with R&D along with Hartmann who will also be a spare instructor. Lucchini being the youngest witch currently on hand will only assist in teaching when paired with another instructor. Lynette and Yoshika while listed as full fledged instructors will also have their teaching time limited" said Neka pausing to take a drink of her banana smoothie.

"Aww we have to teach brats now" groaned Perrine.

"It's part of our job and duty now Perrine" scolded Mio.

"Um yes m-major" replied Perrine.

"Ahem as I was saying Miyafuji will be the second in command of the R&D department here on base and Lynette will be her assistant. Enjoy any free time you get girls because we are going to be quite busy from now on. Onto the last piece of business for today in relation to the changes being made another duty you all may be asked to perform on occasion is the testing of new striker units, now even more so since we will have an onsite R&D staff and facilities. Hopefully however there won't be a repeat of the jet striker incident" finished Neka giving a glance at Trude with the last part.

"Maybe you should avoid letting Trude do the testing" said Hartmann as Neka took a seat.

"It was only one time" replied a blushing Trude in her defense.

"Now then any questions" asked Neka taking a bite of her Spicy Santa Fe omelet.

"Uh well I has nothing to do with the briefing but I'm kind of curious about your magic" said Eila.

"Well fair enough but I can't go too far into to detail. You see as you all have surely surmised by now I'm no ordinary witch. The facts are I'm immortal and I'm not from your world" stated Neka earning a few gasps and shocked expressions.

"So then are you like an alien or something like the Neuroi" asked Hartmann.

"Not exactly, it's a bit more complex than that. It's more like I'm from another dimension so to speak. I'm a wanderer of sorts at times but beyond that I can't tell you too much more right now. In fact what I have told you must stay secret between those in this hall right now. Rest assured I am on your side" said Neka.

Everyone nodded and gave their agreement.

"So uh then how old are you really then" asked Perrine her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well there is a complicated answer explaining it that I can't reveal but the short straight forward answer would be that I'm 1,577,997 years old" said Neka with a serious yet sad expression earning even more shocked looks.

"Well at least you look good for your age" said Shirley and Lucchini mistaking her expression for sadness over her age.

"Well I must admit that's older than I thought" said Mio.

Neka just smiled in response and resumed eating breakfast.

"Um so may I ask what powers you have" asked Shirley.

"Well you've seen my ability to make clones. Additionally I can teleport anywhere, time travel, control the weather, see into the future like Eila only further and more accurately, read minds and communicate telepathically, alter reality to an extent, copy the abilities of others and a few other things I won't or can't mention. Also I can use super strength like Trude and heal like Yoshika only more so" said Neka.

"Wow you're so amazing! If you can do all that and think Yoshika is so great then she must really be amazing" said Lynne and Shirley causing both Neka and Yoshika to blush.

*1033 somewhere in the sky*

The witches were gathered all wearing their strikers. Neka took out a pair out stop watches.

"Not bad at all girls, your response time is better than most of the other fighter wings. Still every second we can shave off of your time mounting your strikers is crucial. We will have to have a few practice sessions on putting on and removing ones striker as well taking. The whole launch process is a crucial start to any battle" said Neka.

"Hmph my take off would be quicker if someone had done that tune up on my striker" said Perrine.

"No excuses girls! This is a battlefield" said Neka.

"Well she may claim to not like being in command but she sure does well at it. Heck she makes you seem lax" said Minna to Mio.

"You're right but hey a little training is a good thing and the girls are probably a little out of practice" said Mio.

"Okay girls let me see what you all got! First we'll do accuracy speed drills. The first witch to hit my shield in 20 minutes gets a prize" said Neka.

"Wait isn't that dangerous" asked Yoshika and Lynne.

"I appreciate the concern girls but as I've said earlier I have super speed and teleportation on my side. In fact outside of combat only four people have ever gotten a hit in on me but none have gotten to three hits" said Neka.

"So who were they" asked Perrine curious.

"Well the first was my own daughter, the second was Anna Ferreira and the third was Major Sakamoto" said Neka.

"Wow the major is so amazing" said Perrine.

"What about the fourth" asked Yoshika?

"I'm afraid I can't tell you who he is. Only that he is way strong and is feared by many" said Neka in a cryptic tone. "Now then on three, 1..2.. 3 go"

With that Neka accelerated a bit and began dodging bullets and in some cases rockets and armor piercing rounds. After 20 minutes of near misses Eila and Shirley each got in one shot towards the end but none of the witches won the challenge.

"Not too shabby girls. I admit I had a feeling Shirley might match my speed however I didn't think Eila even with her future reading abilities would get that shot in. Well done" said Neka.

"Wow Mio… how did you *huff* ever get a shot in" said Minna panting.

"Easy I was alone and distracted so she took the shot as a result of a challenge I issued her. Thankfully if not keen instinct I wouldn't have raised my shield in time. Let's just say that the younger Mio was a tad impatient and took things a bit too serious at times" said Neka.

"Well I'd say she still has some of those tendencies" said Minna.

"That may be true but I think Lynne, Perrine, and Miyafuji have been a good influence on her" said Neka.

"Well they do kind of rub off on you" said Mio.

"Agreed" said Trude and Minna.

"Okay girls split into pairs then do tag practice drills" said Neka.

The girls did as ordered then took turns trying to catch each other. After about another 45 minutes of training Neka let them take a break.

"Good work all of you. You may all land on the ground then take a 15 minute break. After that we will do some physical training" said Neka.

With that all of them landed their strikers and set them aside. During their reprieve the girls engaged in varied conversation. Neka of course joined Hartmann, Trude, Minna and Mio.

"So I'm guessing some of your sadness earlier was over your daughter" asked Minna.

"*sigh* Yeah we've kind of grown apart plus being immortal like me she eventually started doing her own thing. Still as a parent it's hard when your children leave the nest so to speak" said Neka.

"So then you have other children" asked Trude.

"Yeah I had a son once who died and a daughter who was killed by the Neuroi. Also I have a few adopted daughters who aren't quite immortal but it's complicated" said Neka.

"Wait how come your son and daughter died" asked Hartmann.

"Well contrary to popular belief being immortal doesn't guarantee your children will be. In fact generally the odds are 1 in 14 children born to those with immortality will inherit it" responded Neka.

"Hmm it must be hard" said Trude.

"Harder than you can imagine. Some folks think immortality is so great but in reality on top of boredom every now and then you witness much unpleasantness over time, face the loss of friends, loved ones and even lovers. Also some things lose their meaning over time especially when you talk centuries, millennia, and eons" said Neka.

"It must get lonely huh" asked Hartmann.

"At times it can. Anyway enough of this depressing small talk. The break is just about over" said Neka sitting up.

"I suppose you're right" said Minna.

"Okay breaks over ladies now we'll start off simple. Everyone do three laps around the base then we can break for lunch" ordered Neka.

There was mixed groaning as everyone began to jog. Sometime later all of the witches save Minna, Mio and Neka collapsed from exhaustion.

"Ha you girls are soft" said Neka.

"Well done everyone" said Minna.

"Okay ladies time for lunch. I've arrange for an outdoor barbecue" said Neka pointing to a pair of picnic pavilions where four of her clones were busily preparing food.

"Yummy food" said Lucchini rushing over.

All of them walked over. "Don't be shy girls we've got various delicacies prepared. Grilled octopus and squid, Romangian steaks, Liberion grilled lobster, Fuso fried chicken, burgers and Karlsland pasta salad" said Neka loading up two plates for herself.

Everyone quickly dug in.

"Don't worry Miyafuji you'll get to have a chance at cooking duty again soon" said Neka spotting a forlorn look on Yoshika's face.

"Uh yes thanks mam" said Yoshika trying to hide her concerns.

Neka gave Yoshika a knowing look as she read the girls thoughts but simply smiled before returning to her lunch.

"You seem troubled yourself Mio" said Neka.

"Oh I'm fine its nothing" said Mio taking a bite of her chicken.

Minna and Neka exchanged knowing looks before Neka spoke to Minna telepathically.

"_Minna remain calm its just me using the power I'd mentioned to the girls earlier. I think we should meet with Sakamoto and Miyafuji later in your quarters but for now just play it cool" _said Neka in Minna's mind.

Minna gave an affirmative nod. Soon lunch was over and they all stood gather in a forest clearing on base.

"Okay continuing on from our laps earlier and with more physical training you're all going to be doing Mio's old favorite sword training" said Neka lifting a tarp off of a crate full of wooden kendo sticks.

Everyone grabbed a stick and then begun, the sounds of "hiya" filled the clearing for the next hour with a few breaks in between.

"Okay well done, that concludes todays training session take a breather and then we will take a tour of all of the new or expanded facilities" ordered Neka.

*20 minutes later 14:15*

"Okay time to take the tour" said Neka leading them to the docks first. There was six piers and docks and a decent sized hangar near them.

"Ahem this as you can see is the reconstructed docks after "The Warlock" ran amuck. We decided to add a few more docking bays since we will be having more visitors than usual and given that we will need to resupply more often. The hangar will serve as a workshop for minor ship repairs and armory mostly for the Akagi II and any other flagships our allies such as Fuso may send" explained Neka.

"So then this is where some of the crew will do their work" asked Yoshika.

"Yep when they aren't at sea or training of course. Now then on to our next stop" said Neka leading them to their Strikers which were still lying in the grass from earlier. "We are going to be going to the land near the shore across from the island portion of the base but rather than walk or risk death from Shirley's driving I think it best to fly with our strikers" said Neka mounting her striker.

"Hey I drive just fine right Yoshika" said Shirley as he put on her striker unit.

"Uh well" started Yoshika.

"Don't deny it we all know what a speed demon and show off you can be at times. Now less talk and more action" said Neka saving Yoshika from an uncomfortable situation.

Once they were all ready they flew over the bridge connecting the main base to the mainland in a couple of minutes then landed. Where there was once much forest the land had been mostly cleared of trees and developed in various ways. The was several large hangars with runways a few without and several warehouses and other buildings scattered about as if the land had suddenly become a small town crossed with an industrial park, a military base and an air force base all rolled into one.

"This is the other half of our base. The boundaries are marked by electrical fences and the few roads leading off the base to towns and the highway are marked by security toll gates and guard shacks. Everything from about 4 knots out seaward from our island all the way inland to those boundaries now belongs to the military or more specifically the 501st" explained Neka.

"Wow so much land" said everyone in shock.

"Ahem now then you'll notice every building is marked with a number so I'll make it easy for you all, hangars 2-7 and runways 2-7 are for training and the occasional testing of strikers or new personnel. Hangars 8-10 and runway 8-10 are for R&D, also warehouse 11 and 12 as well as buildings 13-15 belong to R&D. Buildings 16 and 17 are the administrative offices. Buildings 18-21 and hangars 22-25 are for the training of none flight personnel. Building 26 is like a community slash recreation center for all personnel and visitors and lastly building 27 is a full service cafeteria and eatery for anyone on the base and is open 24/7 should any of you wish not to partake of any meals at the castle. The rest of the runways you see are 28-31 and are spares" explained Neka.

"Wow you and the military sure didn't play around this time" said Trude.

"That's because this war is getting too far gone. At this point we can spare no expense to work towards victory. Besides in the words of commander Minna more or less at least we are all on the same side" said Neka.

"Hmm well put" said Minna.

"Anyway get used to this part of the base girls because you'll all most likely be seeing your fair share of it" added Neka allowing the girls time to explore.

After about 20 minutes or so they all met back up.

"Right now then ladies lets return to the castle" ordered Neka.

With that they prepared to take off. Yoshika however hesitated thinking she saw someone watching her from a window in one of the R&D buildings but she shook it off.

*10 minutes later 15:25*

Back at the castle the girls had returned their striker units to the main hangar and were now following Neka into the castle where she showed them the changes within that they had yet to see.

"Okay on these two floors are the dorms for the other personnel and guests. The lower floors which is above our rooms is the girls only dorms and upstairs above that is the mens dorm for all male personnel" explained Neka.

"Is that wise to have the men and boys above two floors of girls" said Trude a hint of distrust in her voice.

"I agree" added Minna.

"Wise or not we did the best we could with what we had to work with besides at least the mens bath is on the floor above their dorms while ours is downstairs" said Neka.

"I suppose" said Minna and Trude the contempt still in their voice.

"Well I suppose Minna could always reprimand them if need be" said Shirley.

"Ahem now then speaking of baths follow me ladies" said Nek leading them to the girls bath.

Once there the girls were shocked.

"As you can see we expanded the changing room a bit to accommodate more people. Likewise we made the bath bigger as well" added Neka showing the bath which was indeed larger. "That about wraps things up ladies. You are all now dismissed and free to bathe or do whatever you wish until dinner" finished Neka.

With that the girls decided a bath would do them good so most of them got bathed then partook in other activities until dinner which was made by Yoshika this time around.

*Later after dinner 21:33*

It was now night time and Neka summoned Yoshika to Minna's room. They gathered in Minna and Mio's office where Mio was already present so that Perrine wouldn't hear should she wake up.

"So why did you want Miyafuji and me here commander" asked Mio.

"Oh I think you know Mio" said Neka. "I know that both you and Miyafuji have had something bothering you both since yesterday and even before that" continued Neka.

Mio smirked. "Listen I said it was nothing" she said.

"Hmmph well in your words Mio it's our job as superiors to look out for those we are in charge of" said Neka.

"I-it's just that.." started Yoshika.

Neka smiled. "Listen Yoshika I know a part of you is In turmoil over the incident with Reppamaru" said Neka as the aforementioned sword appeared in her hand.

"H-how did you k-know" asked Yoshika.

"Well besides the mind reading I just had a feeling that you both were unsure of things and also figured Mio wasn't fully aware of this sword" said Neka holding it up.

"How dare you! I painstakingly forged that sword on my own" said Mio.

"True but were you fully aware of the truth about the metal in which you used to forge it and do you truly fully understand this sword" asked Neka.

"Of course I do that's why I sought out such a rare metal" said Mio.

"Really" question Neka.

"Just what are you getting at" asked Minna.

"Simple, you see Mio doesn't know as much as she thinks. True you may of forged this sword but that doesn't equal understanding. You see Mio forged Reppamaru from a precious metal so rare not even it's creators gave it an official name. It was forged from the legendary Orr of the immortals and true it amplifies a witches powers at a cost as you three have all learned however that is not all there is to it. I'm sure Mio and even you Minna are curious as to how young Miyafuji having no training with the sword pulled off the true Reppuzan" said Neka.

All their eyes went wide but Minna regained her composure after a moment.

"Actually I have been wondering ever since that day" said Minna.

To Be Continued

A/N: hehe sorry for the evil cliff hanger but this was running long so there's chapter 4 in it''s whopping 4k plus word glory ^^

To: Aik0Miyamoto aww thanks so much ^^


End file.
